


A Rush of Blood to the Head

by FletcherRose



Category: 007 - Fandom, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: James Bond made a promise, he intends on keeping it.





	A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 'A Rush of Blood to the Head' by Coldplay, consider listening to it before reading - if you have the time.

“Congratulations Mister Bond, you’re the owner of a new hou- What are you doing?” The real-estate agent looked on, horrified as his newest client took a large gasoline tank out of the trunk of his car.  
“Burning it down.” James said simply.  
“You can’t do that, you can’t…” the quirky, little, man in a blue suit followed James into the house, watching as he unscrewed the cap of the red gallon.  
“It’s my house isn’t it?” James asked, beginning to slosh the foul smelling liquid about the back room, trailing it through to the front. The podgy, middle aged man managed to stay out of the way, leading the way onto the porch.  
“Well, yes, you signed and we have the payment but… you can’t!” He cried.  
“Watch me,” James said as he stepped out onto the patio. He retrieved a lighter from his pocket, throwing the flame into the gasoline.

The roar of fire leapt and climbed, the black smoke filling the house, clawing its way out the windows, the flame licking at its heels as it shattered the glass to follow the smoke.

The two men retreated down onto the lawn, standing in the gutter, watching the blaze before them, fire reaching for the sky like a hand reaching for freedom behind bars.  
“Why?” The real estate agent asked.  
James blinked rapidly and turned, having forgotten the man was still there.

“It’s what she would’ve wanted.” He said, tossing the agent the keys and rounding his car. “Won’t be needing them anymore.” He said flippantly before disappearing into the black Mercedes.  
The reflection of the angry orange fire danced and rippled along the side of the sleek car as it sped off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing more for this, but don't hold your breath.


End file.
